


No homo.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following on from Christmas Kisses - there's plenty to share, Ray uses the mistletoe to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No homo.

Joel hated the stupid mistletoe. He didn't know who put it there, or why they would do such a thing, but he knew when he found them he'd have a thing or two to say. To be caught by it once was frustrating enough, yet Joel had found himself below the damned thing with countless amounts of people and they day had barely begun. There'd been Ray at the start, which wasn't too bad, Joel had then had to awkwardly give Lindsay a friendly kiss under the unforgiving eyes of her fiance (that was not fun at all) and to follow that Burnie had dragged him under it for 'a bit of fun'. Joel wished it had ended there, but his ditzy nature found him stuck below the wretched thing with none other than Jack, followed by an extremely awkward Ryan and finally ending with Kara (who had been a total sweetheart about it even though Joel was very pissed off to find her lipstick still remained upon his cheek.) He'd kissed all of those people and it still wasn't even the half of it.

  
Ray, ever the joker and the man Joel will forever remember as his first mistletoe kiss, continued to drag him under there inbetween the countless other times Joel had fallen victim to the festive plant. Joel noticed a trend, whenever the camera was on Ray seemed to find a way to pull Joel into the doorway. He giggled like a school girl the first time, causing quite the distraction in the back of an AHWU Jack was filming. Joel had stood adamantly behind the bearded man's back, trying to convince him to cut it out. But Jack was lazy and the footage stayed simply because he could not be bothered to re-record. Joel dreaded the comments that were bound to follow yet Ray seemed to be indifferent to the entire situation. In fact, if Joel had to put any money on it, he'd guess the stupid man was enjoying himself since he wouldn't stop smiling about it. It happened again when they filmed a few episodes of VS and GO! and Joel had long since given up avoiding the damned mistletoe but he was still annoyed. Mostly because each and every time Ray dragged him under he'd yell,  
"No homo!"

  
The first time, during the filming of AHWU, Joel had shook his head and tried to expain to Ray that yes, it was very homo of them to kiss. Yet Ray kepy insisting, giggling while Joel stared down at him infuriated.  
"No, but that's the magic of it y'see? You say no homo and it automatically comes true." Ray said with a wise nod, one that Joel almost punched him for. Joel grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him vigorously.  
"That's not true! That's not how the world works, Ray! You can't seriously think that!" Joel barked, rolling his eyes at the stupid noises Ray was making while he shook him. Ray gently pushed him away and Joel eventually stopped shaking him, following him like an eager dog to his desk. He wanted to make sure that Ray had understood him. Of course, the jester in Ray overcame his sensible side and Joel almost ripped his hair out when Ray replied,  
"It's on the internet, Joel. It must be true."

  
So that was why, by the time Joel had been granted permission to leave, he'd been in a sour mood. He checked on the Achievement Hunter office on his way out, nodding his head at Gavin (who was the only person inside) as he left. The Brit smiled back.  
"Bye Joel! Have fun with Ray, lover boy!" He called jokingly and Joel silently seethed as he took long strides to his car.  
"Seriously, you kiss under the mistletoe a couple of times and people think you're dating." Joel muttered to himself under his breath, unlocking his car and preparing to drive home. He had to calm himself down, lest he get yet another speeding ticket. Once he was sure he was ready, Joel started his car and headed home. He was looking foward to putting his feet up, getting a blanket and spending the night watching crappy movies. It sounded like bliss and Joel could not wait to reach it.

  
Joel did in fact speed on his way home, but he figured nobody saw him. Even if they did, what's another fine to pay? He'd only have to redo that damn test again - but it was the price to pay to get home. Joel flung his door open, stepping inside and dropping his things to the floor. Had he been paying attention, he'd have noticed the mistletoe hanging above his door frame and the Puerto Rican (who was trying so hard not to giggle) standing in his hallway. It was too late when he noticed, Joel's eyes growing wide as Ray jumped in front of him and connected their lips together. He was startled, shocked and surprised at first but upon seeing who he was kissing - Joel relaxed. He cupped Ray's cheek, wrapping his free arm around the younger man's waist while he kicked the door closed with the heel of his shoe. When they pulled away from each other, Joel rested his head upon Ray's.  
"Totally homo." Ray whispered, fingers curling around the material of Joel's shirt. Joel laughed breathily.  
"I hate you so much." He murmured, flicking Ray's nose as he pulled away.  
"That's not what you said last night!" Ray called back good-naturedly.


End file.
